


Hayloft

by 666maggot777



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied Pregnancy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans!Judar, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666maggot777/pseuds/666maggot777
Summary: Hakuryuu finds Judar in his hometown, he has a lot on his mind and asks Judar to marry him.





	Hayloft

**Author's Note:**

> I had to keep editing text and organizing stuff cuz IDK my phone sucks! Anyway I wrote a marriage fic before, but I just needed this.

Hakuryuu was greeted by many upon entering Judar's hometown. He was told where he could find him, but even before that, Judar crashed right into him from the sky above.   
  
Hakuryuu caught him and they ended up falling onto the earth. Not a clue as to where Judar's staff went, until it fell inches away from their heads, but Judar didn't seem to notice or care.   
  
"Hakuryuu! Oh, thank goodness you're back. I've been so bored and lonely! I had to pretend I wanted to be this lousy guy's Magi, it was awful! What have you been up to?"   
  
They were being stared at by villagers and Hakuryuu wanted to discuss something rather important, it wasn't for the ears of Judar's people.   
  
"Uh...Judar..could you tell them to leave?"   
  
Judar stared at Hakuryuu for a moment, he caught on to the fact he wants privacy and Judar agrees.   
  
He can't let people see him be mushy, it feels embarrassing as it is.   
  
Judar sighed and eyed the villagers, he's just scowling at them.   
  
"Don't you all have jobs? Scram and attend to the crops!"   
  
Just like that, they all scattered throughout different parts of the village.  
  
Judar huffed and gave Hakuryuu his attention once more.   
  
"Talk."   
  
"Get up."   
  
"No."  
  
"Get off of me you idiot!"   
  
"Ugh!"   
  
Judar seemed to have let down that "fight", getting off of Hakuryuu and dusting himself off, not even offering a hand to the man on the ground. Hakuryuu got up anyway without his help and dusted himself off.  
  
  
"What did you want to talk about?"   
  
"Can we not talk here?"   
  
"Huh? If you wanted to talk somewhere else, I shouldn't have told everyone to scram!"   
  
"My apologies."   
  
Judar huffed again, grabbing his staff and prepping himself up to sit on it. He stared at Hakuryuu, expecting him to have half a mind and just hop on, but he's sitting there idly.   
  
"If you wanna walk you can, but I prefer it if you would just get on the staff."   
  
"R-Right."   
  
What is wrong? Is the talk that he wants to have so important, that it's clouding his mind? Nonetheless, Hakuryuu got on and sat behind Judar. He was afraid he was going to fall as soon as they moved, his instinct was to grab Judar's shoulders and hold tight.   
  
"You scared?"   
  
"Y-Yes?"   
  
"Are you admitting it?"   
  
"Yes!"   
  
"Don't worry, I won't let you fall. Not again."   
  
He didn't know what Judar meant, but he wanted to lean on him. His journey was restless and he had time to think of many things before arriving, so he knows what he wants.   
  
He thinks of telling Judar while they fly, he feels rather impatient, like he's running out of time and maybe he really is. Will there be another moment like this?   
  
"Judar, I want to talk-"   
  
"Can that wait? I want you to meet my family!"   
  
"Huh?!"   
  
He has no time for that, he has to tell Judar now!   
  
They land in a garden, it was small and not like Kou's old garden. This particular garden contained honeysuckle, white roses, and peonies. Hakuryuu could spot a red rose here and there, maybe some violets, but it was mostly honeysuckle, so the air smelled sweet.   
  
"Here they are!"   
  
Judar shouted and it shook Hakuryuu out of his thoughts, he made himself pay attention and looked at what Judar was talking about.   
  
In front, he was nothing more than stones covered with moss and days old burnt incense, some offerings and a note.   
  
"Judar.."   
  
"It's just my mom, we couldn't recover my dad's body. It doesn't matter to me, I heard he had the same attitude I possess, but he fought for what he wanted."   
  
"What about your mother?"   
  
"Strong, according to my aunt."   
  
"Ah."   
  
"She was also full of herself and very determined, but overall a great person! I don't resemble them at all. There isn't a contrast of me and my family, but I'm more than okay with that."   
  
Hakuryuu couldn't provide comfort, he didn't have anything to say. He had one objective on his mind, but maybe paying respects to the only mother Judar had, was okay.   
  
Hakuryuu would never bow in front of his mother's grave, she is distorted and he doesn't even know her. He hates her out of his own will, Judar feels the same way and yet....  
  
"Judar."   
  
"Hm?"   
  


"May I pray respects to your mother?"   
  
Judar didn't object, he nodded and Hakuryuu kneeled before the stones. He was afraid of saying his prayer out loud, he didn't want to spoil anything yet, there's much more to this.   
  
Judar kneeled beside him, their shoulders brushed and Hakuryuu looked at him, he looked tired, but not empty.   
  
Could Judar ever despair? Was it possible for him? Hakuryuu has known him all his life, yet he doesn't know how Judar feels about everything or rather, he refuses to acknowledge anything.   
  
Would he had continued being a puppet if Aladdin's front interfere? Where would he be?   
  
Where would Hakuryuu be without him? He doesn't want to be without him, he has to stay by his side.   
  
Hearing Aladdin say Judar died put a hole in his chest, he couldn't make it far without him, right? He didn't want to use Belial, he couldn't do that. He wouldn't have obtained Belial without Judar, not without his sheer will and anger.   
  
He doesn't need him for War, he just wants him...   
  
"Judar..may I speak to you now?"   
  
"Shoot."   
  
Hakuryuu shifted his position, so he can face Judar.   
  
Hakuryuu cleared his throat, trying to remove the lump he feels, he's trying to control the beating of his heart and get everything under control. He has to remain calm in order to speak, otherwise, he will botch what he has to say.   
  
Judar was staring at him, his eyes always looked intense to many, and they are! But they look different when he's staring at Hakuryuu. He doesn't seem like he's in rush, he's waiting curiously for Hakuryuu to just come out with it already and he knows Judar isn't a person with lots of patience.   
  
"I haven't used Belial since you were gone."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because I've obtained him with you and with your help. I realized a lot of things in Belial's dungeon, I know of all the hatred I bottled and the detest I felt towards many because they had something I didn't. I was bitter because the one person I asked to spend her life with me, rejected me and now she is marrying the man I have the most conflict with."   
  
"Is it Alibaba?"   
  
"Yes. But, I am fine with it. I know another person that I feel more connected to, a person I've known way longer and a person that I wept for."   
  
Judar looks confused, Hakuryuu needs to say it.   
  
"Judar, please stay by my side."   
  
Hakuryuu was afraid. Did his message get across? Why was Judar looking at him like that? He probably made himself unclear and he's confusing him.   
  
"Of course, dummy."   
  
"Huh? You accept?!"   
  
"Why not? We're one and the same!"   
  
Judar smiled and it was bright as the sun, Hakuryuu wanted to take the glow that he held and put it in a jar. Is he aware that even if his Rukh is black, he's still the brightest person?   
  
It isn't his fault, not one bit. The Rukh isn't what makes Judar himself, neither does his position of power. He's an arrogant person that beams with confidence and determination.   
  
He smiles the best, his hair is long like ink and if it were to touch white, it'd stain it like paper. His remarks can be funny, he's very carefree, but...  
  
"You agree to marry me?"   
  
"Wha-What?!"   
  
"I knew it, my point didn't come across. When I asked if you would stay by my side, I meant I wanted to marry you."   
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
"You are excused."   
  
"Stop messing with me-"   
  
"I am not. This is what I feel, it is in my heart, it is a must for me now. I've been through way too much with you, we've gone through more things together than anyone we've come to meet. I cannot let that slip, not again. I had realized what I felt in Belial's dungeon and when you were gone, is that the feeling that coils in me isn't mutual."   
  
"And?"   
  
"And....And I really do like you."   
  
Judar looked lost, not like he doesn't understand what Judar is confessing, he gets it. He is only afraid, but he won't say he's afraid, anxiety coils in his stomach, making him feel repulsed and nauseous. He feels the same, that is the issue, so what should he do?   
  
Should he take his hand?   
  
No.   
  
He can't.   
  
Even if he's offered his hand to Hakuryuu, he cannot take his.   
  
"I do not accept."   
  


"That is fine. I will try again, and again and again."   
  
"Why-"   
  
"Why not?"   
◇◇◇◇◇◇  
People carried baskets of fruit atop their heads, villagers conversed, making friends and creating lilies of their own. The village was reborn under Judar's forceful influence.   
  
"These tomatoes are horrible."   
  
"Do you not know how to plant a fucking peach tree?"   
  
"This is how you fucking grow tomatoes and a peach tree."   
  
"Useless! You're all useless!"   
  
"Then let us go-"   
  
"No! Get better at your damn job. Continue attending to the harvest. Food should last everyone three months, anything lower than that, then all of you are facing my wrath."   
  
Hakuryuu watched the magician scream his head off, threaten a few people, but he let them eat at his family's table. They all ate together and fought over who gets what, Hakuryuu couldn't keep up and Judar would have to stop others from stealing his emperor's food.   
  
It is as civilized as it can get.   
  
Dinner is over and Judar takes his time showing Hakuryuu around. He hops on his own two feet, joyfully showing an outsider everything about his village.   
  
"Up there is a mountain, a merchant lives there and will try to talk you out of your money, so be careful."  
  
"Ah. Thanks-"   
  
"It's nothing! The mountain is cold and I believe I've seen at least a native tribe there. They sell herbs and very good quality jam, especially peach jam."   
  
"Do you go there all the time?"   
  
"I'm a regular! None of these losers can even make proper peach jam, except for my aunt and it's half-decent!"   
  
Judar looked even more radiant, he was always a very boisterous person. He'd mock you in battle and out of battle, he's laugh at you loudly and even if he loses, it doesn't matter to him.   
  
He's very different then what you'd think Hakuryuu would seek in a partner, but you became accustomed to those qualities and traits over time. He can't say his heart doesn't swell whenever he's around the magician, so that's why he has to be persistent.   
  
"I'd love to go up that mountain with you."   
  
"We can go anytime, just not now-"   
  
"No, Judar. I don't just want to go up the mountain, I want us to go to many places together. We can walk hand in hand-"   
  
"Why are you pushing it?"   
  
"Do you not feel the same?"   
  
Judar could lie, but why lie and divide the trust they both share.   
  
"I didn't say I never felt the same, but nor did I say I do. You do not know if it's only something you want."   
  
"I know."   
  
"Exactly! So why push? You don't even know how I feel-"   
  
"That is why I'm asking, Judar. Do you have something holding you back? What are your worries? Your fears? I want to put them to rest."   
  
"You want to put them to rest? Tell me, how will you even know if I'm the person for you? Is it because we're compatible?"   
  
"Precisely."   
  
"Our situations are different-"   
  
"How so? I understand coping, Judar. I get it, I understand and I'm trying my hardest to do so as well. I want you to be by my side, recover with me and become my husband."   
  
Judar is beaten. What can he say? Will Hakuryuu ever give up? Why him? Does Hakuryuu really think he can heal all wounds? Does he just expect Judar to give out his hand and let himself be guided?   
  
But, what's wrong with that?! Didn't he expect the same from Hakuryuu?   
  
Questions swirl and they continued to do so for the moment that silence has befallen them.   
  
Hakuryuu offered his hand, it was just like last time when he asked for Judar's power, it's different this time.   
  
He won't be a pawn and he's never considered himself to be one in Hakuryuu's care. is the partnership they have considered kindness? Is it care?   
  
What is care?   
  
Judar took his hand, questions plagued his thoughts, but it was okay.   
  
Hakuryuu believes he can heal every single wound Judar suffers from. Physical, internal and mental, he believes he can cope while helping another cope.   
  
He's going to leave himself in Hakuryuu's care, that is fine.   
◇◇◇◇◇◇  
After everything that happened with David and the Rukh, Morgiana and Alibaba finally got married. Hakuryuu helped with her dress and he watched her smile as they citied their vowels. They looked so happy, and that's how Hakuryuu wants to be.   
  
"Hakuryuu, you're getting married as well?! Congrats! Who's the lucky lady?"  
  
Alibaba's face bloomed pink, hand still on the waist of his wife, a full cup of wine in the other.   
  
Hakuryuu didn't drink anymore, it wasn't something that Judar participated in, but he did it very rarely and not even in celebrations like this, did he drink.   
  
He would drink grape juice and fool you into thinking his alcohol tolerance was higher than his ego.   
  
"It is not a 'she' rather it is a 'he'."   
  
Alibaba choked and Hakuryuu sipped the grape juice. His eyes roamed the crowd, but Judar was nowhere. He was with him when he entered beyond the gates, but when everyone started drinking and partying, he was nowhere to be seen.   
  
"W-Who is it?"   
  
"Judar."   
  
"Judar?! I couldn't see him settling!"   
  
"Well, you will. Mark my words, Alibaba, my wedding will be bigger and more prosperous than yours. Now, if you'll excuse me."   
  
Hakuryuu downed the contents in the cup and sat up from his chair, beginning to leave the table.   
  
"I have to see where my soon-to-be husband has run off to."   
  
He left Alibaba and Morgiana to themselves, they waved and said their goodbyes. Hakuryuu waved back, but he wasn't exactly genuine, but that doesn't mean he doesn't wish them good luck.   
  
He will have a future of his own and Judar is in.   
  
He has to be.   
  
Good thing Judar kept the seed on him, he seemed to take it with him when he wanders without Hakuryuu.   
  
Hakuryuu appreciates it.   
  
"JuJu!"   
  
Judar leaned on the tree, he didn't seem like he was even awake. He doesn't sleep much, not even at his village, he claims it's most safe there and he can settle freely, but is that true?   
  
They slept in the same bed and it wasn't even Hakuryuu's idea, Judar offered the space and said it was too much room for one single person.   
  
"You could fit three people here, probably, I don't know."   
  
Hakuryuu laughed while in the middle of tying his robe.   
  
He crawled into the bed with the magician and laid by his side, that is something he wishes for. He wants this every night, it is comfortable and Judar is extremely warm.   
  
"You cannot have a 3rd party in our bed."   
  
"I would never."   
  
Judar untied his hair and it fell like a curtain, some of it engulfing the other man. That's too much hair, but he knows Judar wouldn't cut his hair, he's spent years growing it and to have it all gone would be a shame.   
  
The moonlight will spill into the little corner of their room, making Judar look more serene than usual.   
  
Hakuryuu placed his hand on Judar's, waking him from his thoughts.   
  
"Judar, won't you sleep with me?"   
  
"H-Huh? I thought that was going to happen to our wedding-"   
  
"What? Oh! No! I meant to lie with me."   
  
"I knew what you meant dummy, I'm just messing with you. But, I wouldn't mind it, also my place is next to Nervas and I want to do it just to spite him."   
  
"Judar, no."   
  
"No fun."   
  
"Sleep."   
  
"Fine."   
  
Judar gathered his hair, throwing what he could to the opposite side of Hakuryuu. He laid on his side, facing the man he once knew as emperor.   
  
Both of them wouldn't close their eyes, they stared and held hands, words rarely exchanged and only the presence of each other was okay.   
  
"Your eyes are like rubies."   
  
"You remind me of the sky when I fly."   
  
"That's mushy for your standards."   
  
"Isn't that okay?"   
  
"Yes, It is okay."   
  
Hakuryuu kissed Judar's nose and pressed their foreheads together. He could see the moles that have appeared on Judar's face, one in the corner of his left eye, the other was on the bridge of his nose.   
  
Judar could probably count Hakuryuu's freckles and he did.   
  
"Have you kissed anyone?"   
  
"Once."   
  
"Who?! You've never told me this!"   
  
Oh. He didn't? He could've sworn...  
  
"It was Morgiana-"   
  
"Of fucking course it was!"   
  
"Well, what about you?"   
  
"I've never kissed anyone let alone given away my chastity!"   
  
"Wha-What..?"   
  
"You heard me!"   
  
There was an old rumor that spread back in Kou, one saying that Judar slept around or he had some relationship with Kouen. Thinking about it now, Hakuryuu knew it was nothing but a farce, but it didn't stop the bottling jealousy.   
  
He feels somewhat dumb for even thinking that's possible. He's not downplaying Judar, but Judar isn't that person.   
  
Right?   
  
"Hakuryuu pay attention or I swear, I will snatch your soul out of your body!"   
  
"Huh?! What'd you say?"   
  
"I said was it good?"   
  
"Was what good..?"   
  
"The kiss dumbass!"   
  
"Oh! No! I swear. It wasn't even a proper kiss, so I don't even know why I counted that as one. It was uncomfortable and I know it was, I feel bad for doing it, but it's on me. It was not a good moment."   
  
"Kiss me."   
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
"You are excused."   
  
Oh, did he just-   
  
Hakuryuu doesn't remember being nervous at that time, but this situation is truly different. Last time wasn't proper and it wasn't fair, he knows that. He was upset and was even more upset upon seeing Alibaba propose, but to him, it wasn't because of Morgiana.   
  
He's very bad at this and Judar is waiting, he isn't a patient man.   
  
He went for it and it was terrible at first. They hit their teeth or their noses squished, maybe even a bump of their foreheads. Judar told Hakuryuu he sucked and didn't wanna try anymore, Hakuryuu wasn't going to let it go.   
  
He refused to stop until they both got it and were satisfied, and luckily it did happen!   
  
It wasn't as bad as the other first few attempts, but you learn as you go, right?   
  
Judar sighed into the kiss and he was content. He beat Morgiana's once kiss record, but Hakuryuu said he doesn't even consider it to be one. They kept at it until they didn't realize the sun was rising from the mountains, about to grace everyone with its lovely glow.   
  
Hakuryuu woke up Judar from his nap, he wasn't pleased but didn't throw a huge fit. He yawned and leaned on Hakuryuu's shoulder as they walked.   
  
"Why did you wake me..?"   
  
"It's time to go home."   
  
"You mean the village?"   
  
"What do you consider home?"   
  
It was a few moments that had passed, you could hear crickets and crunching of sticks as they walk, but everything was white noise after Judar spoke.   
  
"You."   
  
"Me?"   
  
"You are my home, stupid. I feel so tired I could pass out here! Hey, carry me? C'mon Hakuryuu, I can't even stay up to use my staff-"   
  
He yawned but didn't actually expect Hakuryuu to carry him. He was dead serious on this and the expression he wore, he looked so happy, but Judar couldn't examine it too much as he drifted off to sleep.   
  
He went back to the banquet, not many people were left and Alibaba must've run off with his bride.   
  
None of this matters.   
  
It isn't part of his future with Judar.   
  
He found Aladdin helping other people up and sending them away.   
  
"Aladdin!"   
  
The boy whipped his head around too quickly, but the voice startled him as it was quiet just moments ago!   
  
What Aladdin didn't expect to see was Judar held with such security, he was in Hakuryuu's arms and practically carried like a bride.   
  
It didn't seem fitting.   
  
"H-How may I help you?"   
  
"Will you teleport me and my bride to the village?"   
  
"Bride?!"   
  
Judar stirred in Hakuryuu's arms, groaning whenever he heard Aladdin's voice. They reduced their voices to whispers.   
  
"Yes, I am getting married. I am very happy and I believe Judar is too. I also told Alibaba I will outdo him, so this is a must."   
  
Oh, why must they compete? Furthermore, Judar is actually agreeing to settle? But it does make sense. Judar helped Hakuryuu capture Belial and he was able to settle the score with his mother.   
  
They seemed like separate individuals, but they shared more in common than one would think.   
  
Hakuryuu must know that people will stare and talk, but it doesn't keep him from gazing at Judar's sleeping face in awe.   
  
"Where is the village?"   
◇◇◇◇◇◇  
Hakuryuu helped Judar undress and get into a robe. Well, he didn't undress him per se, Judar would obliterate him if he even saw him naked.   
  
Even though Judar says it's okay, he's lying.   
  
Some will consider Judar his wife, but it is so far from the truth. Judar is what he says he is, so Judar will be his husband. They'll have to ease their way into intimacy.   
  
Hakuryuu isn't fond of the scars on his body, but Judar is unwavering and doesn't mind touching the scar tissue.   
  
He's kissed that side of his cheek many times, he's never complained and even if Hakuryuu knows Judar is afraid of their differences, he'd never shy away.   
  
Judar's hair splayed out on the white sheets like ink on paper, the moon graces him once more and shows his beauty.   
  
Hakuryuu doesn't know how much time has passed, it does not matter. He occasionally sees Kouen, Kougyoku, and Kouha, but he doesn't stay in Kou forever. He returns always with a gift for the locals, Judar's aunt has taken a liking to Hakuryuu.   
◇◇◇◇◇◇  
Hakuryuu prostrates in front of the grave of Judar's mother, praying for her to watch over them, and even if Judar couldn't discover his father's body, he prays to him as well and tells him everything.   
  
He doesn't know his name, Judar didn't tell him, but he is positive his message will be received.   
  
He walks out of the little sanctuary made for Judar's mother, turning to gaze at the beautiful garden.   
  
He thinks rose-colored clothing will look good on Judar. Next time he sees Judar, he's dressed all festive in clothing, embroidered gold lining on red sleeves, an elegant headdress floating with sliver coins, the dress itself has black patterns around the neck area down to the chest and the same patterns on the cuffs.   
  
A shawl hung off his shoulders and he offered the same kind to other's who participate.   
  
"Judar? What's this?"   
  
"Huh? Oh! Haku! I didn't tell you about the festival?"   
  
"No?"   
  
"Well, what are you doing? Come in! You have to see people."   
  
Judar pushed Hakuryuu in, he yelled for his aunt to take over his spot in handing out shawls.   
  
"Some of the people here were slaves, my aunt and others are survivors and we are cultivating food, plus I'm back. So why not celebrate?"  
  
"I see."   
  
Judar wasn't smiling, but Hakuryuu knew better, he was happy to be apart of this and finally celebrating something that actually has meaning. He says it is to celebrate his return to a place of Arab roots. He's been stuck in Kou, he dressed like them until a certain point.   
  
They served up the broth with the produce from their crops. They had grown many things, the villagers finally learned how not to fuck up tomatoes and produced lot's of it, but next came a week's worth of lettuce.   
  
Hakuryuu found himself talking to more of the locals than he thought. It was elders and people who knew Judar's parents quite well, some were children who called him big brother and of course he'd respond to them.   
  
He accompanied one of the children, moaning and groaning about how he doesn't feel like it, but still letting them drag him around, talk to him and make him play a little game with them.   
  
Judar smiled at some points and Hakuryuu still believes that even though he held no expression, he was still happy.   
  
When it came time to serving many different dishes, he told the kids in his most soft voice to scram. There were dancers around a fire and some on a wooden stage, moving their hips to the beat.   
  
Judar joined his aunt in handing everyone drinks and the cuisines they managed to cook. Hakuryuu was skipped by Judar's aunt, he doesn't know if this was done purposely or not.   
  
Judar gave him his plate and drink. Everything else was taken care of by Judar's aunt, she bloomed with joy and happiness radiated off of her movements and expression. Judar could relax by Hakuryuu's side and just watch everyone have fun.   
  
"Why aren't you up there?" Hakuryuu pointed to a group of dancers.   
  
"Heh. You think I could do that?"   
  
"Have you tried?"   
  
"Who's asking?"   
  
"Your future husband."   
  
"Keyword, future, you aren't my husband yet!"   
  
"Judar."   
  
Judar whined dramatically, he folded his arms and let his chin rest there. He peered out to watch the fire dance along with the actual dancers, they look like they're having fun, but Judar hasn't ever been good at that.   
  
"Yeah I have, but I'm not any good at it."   
  
Judar stole Hakuryuu's drink and took sips  
  
"Can you let me judge that?"  
  
Judar choked and coughed, Hakuryuu panicked and started patting his back, but it was too rough and Judar became to complain about it.   
  
Judar was pouting for a while, face flushed. Hakuryuu thought it was possibly the cause of alcohol, but he remembers Judar doesn't drink and can only guess that it's from his attempt at flirting.   
  
Silence fell upon their shoulders, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Judar leaned on Hakuryuu's shoulder.  
  
"Take me to bed."   
  
"Hm? Are you tired?"   
  
"Maybe."   
  
"What do you mean maybe?"   
  
"Stop asking so many questions. Just take me to bed, okay?"   
  
Hakuryuu listened, they said their nightly farewells and headed back to their shared home.   
  
Hakuryuu wouldn't let Judar down to open the door, so the better option is to kick open the door and apparently that was just okay to do. The door wasn't broken, but letting down Judar could've been easier, but no.   
  
After Hakuryuu checked the door because of Judar screaming, he crawled into bed. Honestly, he kicked the door open because he didn't want to put Judar down, he was all tucked in his arms and Hakuryuu could die from the mere sight!   
  
He wanted to just lay down and hold his partner already.   
  
"Judar! What are you doing?"   
  
"Shut up door kicker! I'll be out, it's a girl thing!"   
  
Hakuryuu wanted to scream Judar isn't a girl, but he forgot.   
  
This is a moment where Judar is trying to be funny.   
  
Well, he did come out of the bathroom, fully robed and he claimed into bed, tucking himself into the blanket.   
  
"What was that "girl" thing you had to attend to?"   
  
"Mm. Kiss me and I'll tell you."   
  
Who was Hakuryuu to reject him? He wanted this.   
  
They were soft, Judar started pushing Hakuryuu back when he started straddling him, continuing the kiss as Hakuryuu's hand curiously run-up Judar's thought and he then notices-   
  
"I'm bare."   
  
Judar broke the kiss  
  
"I-I see..."   
  
Judar waits for Hakuryuu's answer, waiting for him to make a move or for something to indicate they should continue, but Hakuryuu looked for the same thing and came to the conclusion that they both desired the same thing.   
  
They continued their previous ministrations, easing each other into the slow intimacy. Hakuryuu's hands drummed up Judar's bare hips, pressing his thumb into the dips and using the other hand to slide open his robes.   
  
Judar undid Hakuryuu's hair ornaments, it fell like a waterfall and it went down to the middle of his back, his hair wasn't long like Judar's, but it was still pretty nonetheless.   
  
"Wear your hair down more. I really like it."   
  
The front of Judar's robe exposed his chest, very close to his breast.   
  
"I will. May I?"   
  
Judar hesitantly nodded, letting Hakuryuu push away the fabric that covered him, he pressed kisses to his chest on his heart, going up to his collarbones.   
  
"Haku...will you stop if I ask?"   
  
"Of course. Anything you ask I will follow."   
  
Hakuryuu trailed the kisses up to Judar's throat, sucking on the skin and feeling the vibration of Judar's voice.   
  
Judar grabbed the hand on his hip, dragging it further down until it's underneath the robe and close to his arousal.   
  
Hakuryuu trusts Judar to guide him and tell him what he wants and what he doesn't, so he'll let him drag his hand there if he trusts him.   
  
"Touch me. I will tell you to stop, so listen carefully."   
  
Hakuryuu's lips were on Judar jaw, he kissed the corner of Judar's mouth, dodging the chance to kiss him directly and instead of kissing all over his face.   
  
"W-wait! You have to undress! I'm not exposing my insecurities while your fully clothed, hiding yours. If we marry, we have to trust each other, right?"   
  
Judar was right, he was caught up in the moment and forgot to even throw off the only thing that made a border between him and Judar's skin.   
  
He lays Judar on his back, he kneels between with Judar's legs around his waist. He disrobes himself and throws it aside somewhere on the floor.   
  
He can admit he's nervous, but not out loud. He doesn't know how Judar feels right now, he hasn't said anything and has only guided Hakuryuu's hands and moans when he wants him to do something again.   
  
He looms over him, legs tightened around his waist while they were being pushed back.   
  
Judar ran his fingers along with the scars that covered a portion of Hakuryuu's body, he wasn't disgusted and never could be. He looked at the other man with praise and adoration, he pressed Hakuryuu closer, trying to ease him in more.   
  
They both understood that they have their own personal insecurities, they wanted comfortable, each person is trying their other half just that. Hakuryuu wouldn't move unless Judar said yes and Judar was going to sing his praise like a bird's song.   
  
He couldn't understand because he isn't Hakuryuu and he's happy it isn't. it is good Hakuryuu is his own individual person and Judar can share himself with him.   
  
He doesn't know if entrusting everything he has to another, would be a good idea, but he feels relaxed.   
  
"What now?"   
  
"Hakuryuu, will you take my chastity?"   
  
"How would you like it?"   
  
Judar ground his hips against Hakuryuu's, causing friction, but Hakuryuu got the memo.   
  
He held a firm grip to Judar's hips, it wasn't much pressure, but it signaled him to stop.   
  
"If you hold me like that, I'll bruise."   
  
Hakuryuu was nervous, he went over this and he doesn't know if he can take this man's teasing.   
  
"I won't break, don't worry."   
  
'No, but I will.' Is what Hakuryuu thought. He let go of Judar, putting less pressure with his thumbs and fingers, letting his hands away.   
  
He had Judar loosen up his grip around his waist, so he could slide down his trousers. He seemed hesitant and Judar caught on, he stopped him before he could go any further.   
  
"Are you sure you want to do this, Hakuryuu?"   
  
"W-what do you want? Are you even comfortable"   
  
"I want you. I'm okay if it's you. I want this marriage and-"   
  
"Judar.."   
  
"I want to shove it in everyone's faces that I was able to marry the only person I'd ever dedicate my life to."   
  
When was the last time Hakuryuu cried? He buried Judar, but he was never dead. What sits in the casket is a single flower, it is in place of his body.   
  
He wished for him to come back, a new rose for each morning he spent praying.   
  
He shook and was frozen in place, he could only hope this wasn't a dream. A dream that lasted for 1 year? He waited for this, nothing can take it away.  
  
"Do you want help? Do you want to continue?"   
  
Hakuryuu nodded.   
  
Judar was apparently more nervous than Hakuryuu thought, but neither of them has ever done this.   
  
His hands hovered over the one thing that was covering the lower half of Hakuryuu's body, it was also shielding his eyes.   
  
His experience doesn't go pass himself, he's not so sure about Hakuryuu.   
  
He says to himself 'fuck it!' And goes for it. He's embarrassing himself, he knows! Someone is taking this way better than he is right, but fuck that person! He can only think about the fact he and Hakuryuu are both bare, but Judar made him cover with a blanket.   
  
"I...."   
  
"It's fine. Thank you."   
  
"You know I'd follow you anywhere and everywhere."   
  
"I know. You are my equal, Judar."   
  
Judar wasn't sure if he was ready any more, he doesn't know this nauseous feeling, but he knows he'll be okay.   
  
They resumed their previous task, the blanket was no longer covering Hakuryuu and he had himself lined up. He just had to listen and not just find his pleasure, he was going to make sure this would be enjoyable for them both.   
  
They talked and Hakuryuu was then given the okay to move forward. Judar whined and after a moment they stopped, Judar put his weight onto his elbows to prop himself up and they were only halfway.   
  
He whined more as Hakuryuu breached him, then he couldn't control his breathing and it became too much, but they weren't stopping.   
  
Hakuryuu kissed Judar until their hips were pressed flat together. Nothing could ease the internal feeling Judar was going through, but there was a coil in his stomach and he felt warm. they needed to move or he'll go crazy.   
  
"Move."   
  
Hakuryuu is shallow with his movement, but Judar doesn't complain, there is foreign pressure in his body and he felt full. They were rocking together slowly until they both agreed to pick up some speed. They did this until they both were easy and could do this without worry or a weird feeling.   
  
And despite Judar's words of wanting to annoy Nerva, he held his hand over his mouth to muffle everything that came out of his mouth. Hakuryuu didn't like it, so he kept teasing him, trying to coax him into just letting himself freely make noise.   
  
The bed wasn't much of a bed, but with everything they're doing, if a headboard was in place, it'd slam into the wall.   
  
"So good, so handsome."   
  
"Shut up-"   
  
Hakuryuu kissed Judar, his movement becoming more shallow just like how they started, Hakuryuu was so close and he knew Judar was too. He gave him no time to breathe, Judar would break away to gasp and only to be captured again.   
  
Hakuryuu finally let up just to inform Judar.   
  
"I'm close. In or out?"   
  
"Do you want an heir?"   
  
"H-huh?! Judar, I'm serious!"   
  
"I...no!"   
  
"Out."   
  
It didn't take long after Judar's answer. Judar commented on how gross it feels on his body, but he'll deal.   
  
"Should I taste it?"   
  
"What?! No! Stop asking weird things!"   
  
"I only asked you one thing."   
  
"No! You asked if I wanted an heir!"   
  
"What's wrong with the question?"   
  
Judar absentmindedly wiped his fingers onto the once clean white sheets. There's a huge wet spot, maybe he'll get black sheets next time, it hides things like that way better. At least Judar thinks so?   
  
He doesn't talk to Hakuryuu, he looks so bewildered that it's honestly funny. Who knew such a question would drive Hakuryuu speechless.   
  
"Haku! Could you get the dry cloths? I can't get up."   
  
Judar's voice ringed perfectly in his ear.   
  
"Why? Are you hurt?"   
  
"Hm? No. My hips hurt a little, nothing major. I just can't get up because I believe I'll make a mess."   
  
Hakuryuu was very close to asking what the hell he meant, how does one make a mess while getting washcloths? It then struck him faster than a lightning bolt.   
  
He got up and headed straight to the extra room. It was technically a washroom, the kitchen was in a different house and everyone used that kitchen.   
  
He came back to wipe him and Judar down. Judar laughed at him for being so flustered, but he was the same, both of them bloomed rose red. Embarrassment or not, something has made his heart swell so much.   
  
The sun was close to raising, coming up from the mountains and it is another it's glow shins so bright, but Judar is better.   
◇◇◇◇◇◇  
They washed blankets, sheets, and clothing early before anyone woke up. They'd die if they ran into any of the villagers, it's worse if they are family.   
  
His aunt will never let him live this moment done, but it's okay. He's content, he's happy and right now he's bouncing on his own two feet, running ahead of Hakuryuu to the hot springs.   
  
"Hurry, hurry!"   
  
"Don't worry, you run slower than Kougyoku-"   
  
"Shut up or I'm ditching you!"   
  
"Yes, yes. Don't leave your poor husband all out here by himself."   
  
Judar didn't talk anymore, and it hasn't become apparent to Hakuryuu that he kept his head down while walking, he only answered by humming or nodding.   
  
He's never silent, he looks more like a shy maiden, and Hakuryuu has seen them plenty of times.   
  
They were all over Kouen and he seemed rather oblivious to it, so he and Sinbad have something in common.   
  
Also, Kougyoku was the prime example of a shy woman.   
  
They already had arrived towards the springs, it felt more chilly on this side.   
  
"Judar, why is it so cold?"   
  
"....this is the...uh..mountainside, so we're closer...to they' know, natives."   
  
Judar looks absolutely starstruck, he doesn't even wanna look Hakuryuu in the eye, he can see him doing what looks like scowling, from the corner of his eye. He pretends he cannot see this, he doesn't bring this up and lets Judar be weird by himself.   
  
If Judar wants to talk, he'd ask to talk-wait, isn't that what Judar always does? Shit!   
  
They got into the springs together, but instead of resting by Hakuryuu's side or even pressing himself up against the stones, he sinks until you could only see his eyes  
  
"Judar, please stop glaring at me. What's wrong?"   
  
Judar actually let his face come up from the water, he looked like a wet cat.   
  
"You called yourself my husband."  
  
Wow, that was easier than Hakuryuu thought. But, what's the issue? They're married!   
  
"Is that a problem?"   
  
Now Judar's entire body, at least from his thighs was free from the water. He looked even more like a wet, angry black cat. Black cats are meant to be bad omens, right?   
  
"Yes! Very big problem! When you said it, it made me feel nauseous, I thought I was floating and not literally. I still feel it now, whenever I'm with you, I thought it was meant to be positive, but I have my doubts. I don't like how it makes my chest feel, I feel like a fountain that's about to fucking cry and destroy an entire dam!"   
  
"Judar.."   
  
He sunk back into the welcoming warmth of the springs, he didn't move and he kept himself at a good distance. He wasn't hostile and would gladly let Hakuryuu come forth, but did Hakuryuu really even want to? He can't tell if Judar is happy, he wants to ask, he's just scared of the most obvious answer.   
  
He should have really thoroughly checked Judar's behavior and responses, he thought everything was alright.   
  
"Don't get me wrong!"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"I like this, I'm just....not use to it! I don't know what "it" is, but I'm liking this. I'm losing it because I do not know how I react now. If I'm gonna be your husband, then how do I even act?"   
  
Oh, it's that kinda issue.   
  
"Why are you acting? Isn't this who you are?  
  
"Eh?"   
  
Must they walk in circles? Why are they far anyway? The issue that needs fixing right now is why Judar so fuckin' far?  
  
"We talk, but I need you over here."   
  
"Eh? Why?"   
  
"It's terribly cold."   
  
"Bullshit, but okay."   
  
Judar swam to Hakuryuu's side in no time. Perhaps Hakuryuu is very needy, he exaggerated the distance by a lot. When did he become so needy? Probably when Judar just told him they should marry today and agreed to a traditional wedding in the future.   
  
He can't contain himself, Judar is his husband now, he could vibrate from joy, but this isn't about him! So he needs to get it together.  
  
"What are your fears? I told you I would put them to rest if you told me."   
  
"Right. Uh...I'm Not sure. I'm not even afraid, I'm positive of that. I didn't foresee you coming to my village a year ago, asking for my hand in marriage until I said yes. You didn't browbeat me, I said yes because it sounds very....erm..nice. listen, I'm very tired."   
  
Hakuryuu was listening tentatively to everything. These aren't feared just like Judar said, he's just experiencing something different. Not wanting war anymore was a big step forward, but now he's bouncing with joy as love floods his heart, that's why his chest hurts.   
  
Hakuryuu offers his arm or shoulder for Judar to lean on, not surprisingly, he picked Hakuryuu's shoulder and Hakuryuu could give his best answer, explaining it in a way that won't panic Judar's poor heart any longer.   
  
"I feel it too. I told you I wanted to walk up that mountain, I also want to visit different places with you. I have decided that I accept this feeling swelling my heart. I cried in front of you, I have wept many times in your presence, it is okay for you to cry."   
  
It was a moment, but Judar pressed a faint and fleeting kiss to Hakuryuu's chest. He kissed the scar tissue and retreated to Hakuryuu's side as normal. He was quiet, but not strange. He would drop random kisses that were mere feathery touches of affection.   
  
They left the springs when the world fully woke up. They dressed and walked somewhat hand in hand, their pinky fingers were locked as they made it back home.   
  
They, unfortunately, ran into Judar's aunt, she was the first one to spot them. She wore a big smile, one that said she knew something.   
◇◇◇◇◇◇  
"Oh! My baby boy got married!"   
  
"Auntie, get your hands off my face!"   
  
She pulled at his cheeks, he whined some more.   
  
"Your mom would be so proud!"   
  
She finally let grow of his cheeks, they were red and he rubbed at them, trying to soothe the soreness. "What would assure you that she'd even be happy for me? You think mother would be happy her daughter is her son,"   
  
"Jujube, I thought you were much smarter than that! After everything I told you, you don't think your mother would be okay her child can finally live a life of his own? She'd just be harder on you, that's all."   
  
Judar wasn't sulking, he smiled at his aunt with the softest eyes. Hakuryuu is permanently carving everything Judar into his memory. It is very important.   
  
His aunt, however, crossed her arms and gave her nephew a curious look.   
  
"What do you want, boy?"   
  
"Peaches! Pleeeease auntie!"   
  
Hakuryuu wasn't sure if she was going to fall for it.   
  
"Fine. You are such a child."   
  
She scoffed and got up from her seat, pushing her seat underneath the table, right where it belongs.   
  
Hakuryuu was more than confused and Judar stared at him in awe. He could read him pretty well.   
  
"You're so cute!"   
  
"Eh? What was that?"   
  
"Hm? She calls me a baby or child all the time, so I act like one. My aunt isn't an idiot, she finds it as funny as I do."   
  
That kind of answers that.   
  
"Importantly, I like your confused face, it makes you cute."   
  
Hakuryuu is going to die, he didn't even shove his wedding in Alibaba's dumbass smiling face! He can't die like this. He can imagine his funeral, everyone dressed in white and tearful eyes.   
  
"Judar I'm begging you, I don't think I'll live today if you keep talking like that."   
  
"Do you want me to stop?"   
  
No. Keep going.   
  
"On second thought, I think my heart can take it."   
  
Judar's gaze wasn't as intense, it doesn't feel like he's seeing through you or that he's staring you down.   
  
Red is meant to be an intimidating color, it will remind you of bloodshed and rage, it is the opposite of warmth and welcoming. Judar's ruby red eyes are soft, no more edges.   
  
He contains no malice, he keeps his focus fixated on Hakuryuu and that is fine, Hakuryuu has been doing the same since he offered his hand.   
  
"Your eyes remind me of the ocean that I swim in."  
  
"Does that mean you can swim in my eyes? JuJu, that's far too mushy-"   
  
"Yes, yes. Mushy for my standards! Auntie, where're my peaches?"   
  
And on cue, she shuffles her way out of the kitchen, a bowl full of sliced peaches and what looked like nuts.   
  
She put the bowl down in front of Judar and she watched him eye his food, which was agitating her already.   
  
"Eat it you child! You asked."   
  
"That's not the issue auntie, also don't yell. It just looks like something Hakuryuu made for me once."   
  
"That's because it is! He showed me. You won't believe how happy I was after knowing Hakuryuu, coming to realize he is someone that adores you that much!"   
  
The bowl of sliced peaches had caramel drizzled over it and stuck there were nuts to top it off. He knows it's missing something, but isn't sure what. He's enjoying the flustered look of his husband, (husband!) He listened to his aunt go on and on about young love and how happy she was.   
  
By all means, she's not annoying, in fact, to Judar his aunt is his mom, he just doesn't want her to know and then make fun of him.   
  
He took a bite, trying to get as much as he could on the spoon before putting it in his mouth, and it tasted like Hakuryuu's cooking, but it did miss something.   
  
Nonetheless, Judar felt nostalgic.   
◇◇◇◇◇◇  
They hit the 3 month period. During all that time they had made their marriage public to the village, but outsiders weren't allowed to know anything.   
  
A few people who came to seek refuge turned out to be bothersome since Hakuryuu is someone he's co-dependant on, he let him deal with it before just exiling them.   
  
"You're better than him, why work with someone like that! You know of Judar's history-"   
  
"And yet he let you in. Scram!"   
  
It was tiring, secrecy was destroyed because the fuckers flapped so much their lips fell off. Aladdin came into the village uninvited and Judar almost tore the Landry that finished drying.   
  
Aladdin wanted to help with preparations, then Alibaba wanted in and Hakuryuu shut him down immediately.   
  
"Absolutely not. Get out."   
  
"What? That's unfair! You can't just decide all on your own, what about what Judar thinks?"   
  
"You wanna know what Judar thinks?"   
  
"Yeah!"   
  
Hakuryuu gave Alibaba a look that certainly would make anyone doubt their confidence.   
  
"Judar? May I borrow your time?"   
  
"What for? I'm picking colors. By the way, does this gold look good or should we be something that shimmers?"   
  
"Ah. You know I'm not good at this."   
  
"I need a second opinion! C'mon!"   
  
Alibaba thought this moment was the perfect time to chime in with all his confidence wrapped into a neat little package.   
  
"I can offer-"   
  
"Piss off! I'm busy! Why are you even still here?!"   
  
He looked completely blank like he hadn't just heard what Judar said. He has never been hurt by anything Judar has said in the latest years, but he might just get on his knees and cry.   
  
He's melodramatic and everyone knows it. He still walks out with his head up and pretends his feelings weren't just hurt.   
  
"Judar, weren't you too harsh?"   
  
"No. Now, help me! This is important-"   
  
There is screaming outside, no one is in danger by the sounds of it, but it sounds like an idiot screaming his head off.   
  
"Who the FUCK is screaming like that?!"   
  
His name is mentioned and then he hears how he had to rely on Alibaba to protect him in the dark continent.   
  
He's already made up with that...creature and it comes by sometimes, so what does it matter?  
  
"Hakuryuu...my head hurts."   
  
He basically wants Hakuryuu to get rid of him while he tries to pick out colors.   
  
Maybe he could get the sisters to help him arrange things? His aunt obviously is on board, but he'll need others and actual people that know what bedazzled is.   
  
He could still hear yelling, then there was the familiar voice of Hakuryuu and then Nerva who threatened to cut him down. Not once did Judar step out and solve it, he considers saving his energy for when they have to put up decor and everything that will make it pop.   
  
And still, in the 3 months, they spent on this, it looks like the golden age.   
  
He and Hakuryuu are separated, taken to their respective places, so they may be dressed properly according to their shining idea of a wedding.   
  
He has Henna designs on his hand, he grew out his nails and he didn't really notice that. One of the sisters had offered to paint his nails and he didn't refuse, he's never tried it, so why not?   
  
the red face veil was made to hide everything but his eyes. Jewels dangled in the middle of his forehead, it was a simple headpiece given to him and it was his mother's. The fabric still hung from his head, it was white and very thin, it was shoulder length and had frills at the end.   
  
Golden patterns splayed out on his robe, around the arms it was tight, but loose hanging fabric, made him look like a blackbird. His aunt put everything into his wedding robes, he doesn't want to disappoint her.   
  
A few last-minute adjustments are made to his robe and they threw in a few more pieces of jewelry. His bracelets would chime together with every step, what looked like gold coins hung from his neck, another piece of neckwear that came from Kou.   
  
It was thick and shorter than the gold coins around his neck, and it wasn't going to stick out as much. In the middle sat a ruby, it was obvious who gifted him this.   
  
He can finally be someone's bride, he did not dream of this day and would never foresee it, but he will appear from behind the curtain and stand beside the only person he'd follow until they are one with the soil.   
  
He felt nauseous again, but he pushed it down. He controlled his breathing the best he can, willing himself to step beyond the cloth in front of him.   
  
His aunt is beside him and she will walk him to his already-future-husband, seeing him off properly. His name was called after a long ass speech given by whoever ever and he steps out with the help of his aunt.   
  
It feels like his mother is the very person sending him off and maybe he'll let himself be made fun of, just to tell his aunt that she's just like a mother to him.  
  
He could see Hakuryuu clearly and Hakuei was beside him. "What? That's unfair! You can't just decide all on your own, what about what Judar thinks?"   
  
"You wanna know what Judar thinks?"   
  
"Yeah!"   
  
Hakuryuu gave Alibaba a look that certainly would make anyone doubt their confidence.   
  
"Judar? May I borrow your time?"   
  
"What for? I'm picking colors. By the way, does this gold look good or should we be something that shimmers?"   
  
"Ah. You know I'm not good at this."   
  
"I need a second opinion! C'mon!"   
  
Alibaba thought this moment was the perfect time to chime in with all his confidence wrapped into a neat little package.   
  
"I can offer-"   
  
"Piss off! I'm busy! Why are you even still here?!"   
  
He looked completely blank like he hadn't just heard what Judar said. He has never been hurt by anything Judar has said in the latest years, but he might just get on his knees and cry.   
  
He's melodramatic and everyone knows it. He still walks out with his head up and pretends his feelings weren't just hurt.   
  
"Judar, weren't you too harsh?"   
  
"No. Now, help me! This is important-"   
  
There is screaming outside, no one is in danger by the sounds of it, but it sounds like an idiot screaming his head off.   
  
"Who the FUCK is screaming like that?!"   
  
His name is mentioned and then he hears how he had to rely on Alibaba to protect him in the dark continent.   
  
He's already made up with that...creature and it comes by sometimes, so what does it matter?  
  
"Hakuryuu...my head hurts."   
  
He basically wants Hakuryuu to get rid of him while he tries to pick out colors.   
  
Maybe he could get the sisters to help him arrange things? His aunt obviously is on board, but he'll need others and actual people that know what bedazzled is.   
  
He could still hear yelling, then there was the familiar voice of Hakuryuu and then Nerva who threatened to cut him down. Not once did Judar step out and solve it, he considers saving his energy for when they have to put up decor and everything that will make it pop.   
  
And still, in the 3 months, they spent on this, it looks like the golden age.   
  
He and Hakuryuu are separated, taken to their respective places, so they may be dressed properly according to their shining idea of a wedding.   
  
He has Henna designs on his hand, he grew out his nails and he didn't really notice that. One of the sisters had offered to paint his nails and he didn't refuse, he's never tried it, so why not?   
  
the red face veil was made to hide everything but his eyes. Jewels dangled in the middle of his forehead, it was a simple headpiece given to him and it was his mother's. The fabric still hung from his head, it was white and very thin, it was shoulder length and had frills at the end.   
  
Golden patterns splayed out on his robe, around the arms it was tight, but loose hanging fabric, made him look like a blackbird. His aunt put everything into his wedding robes, he doesn't want to disappoint her.   
  
A few last-minute adjustments are made to his robe and they threw in a few more pieces of jewelry. His bracelets would chime together with every step, what looked like gold coins hung from his neck, another piece of neckwear that came from Kou.   
  
It was thick and shorter than the gold coins around his neck, and it wasn't going to stick out as much. In the middle sat a ruby, it was obvious who gifted him this.   
  
He can finally be someone's bride, he did not dream of this day and would never foresee it, but he will appear from behind the curtain and stand beside the only person he'd follow until they are one with the soil.   
  
He felt nauseous again, but he pushed it down. He controlled his breathing the best he can, willing himself to step beyond the cloth in front of him.   
  
His aunt is beside him and she will walk him to his already-future-husband, seeing him off properly. His name was called after a long ass speech given by whoever ever and he steps out with the help of his aunt.   
  
It feels like his mother is the very person sending him off and maybe he'll let himself be made fun of, just to tell his aunt that she's just like a mother to him.  
  
He could see Hakuryuu clearly and Hakuei was beside him. People of the village bowed as he got closer to the altar, people from Kou and even though there were faces he was disgusted by, he couldn't help feeling like he won something.   
  
Even if Judar is up there, the veil can't be taken off and the bridegroom can't gaze upon his spouse's face.   
  
It was a shame, but they'll kneel and pour tea in the porcelain cups on the other's respected family.   
  
Judar's aunt spoke, "Hakuei is it?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Compared to your family and Judar's, who do you think will take longer?"   
  
Hakuei actually thought about it, tapping her fan against her chin until she came up with a conclusion.   
  
"Hakuryuu. It is just me and Kougyoku. but, if I am correct, everyone here is considered family. You've decided to cut down to the people most important to him."   
  
"Yes! I know it is just me and Hakuryuu, but he can't give tea to Hakuryuu. I wonder who the other person is?"   
  
"I suppose no-one will be here forever then?"   
  
"Mhm."   
  
Judar and Hakuryuu were poured their tea, they walked to the opposite family of each other and kneeled before them. Their arms stretched and their heads hung low.   
  
Hakuei took the tea from the serving tray, she blew on it until she could determine it was cool enough to sip.   
  
"Judar, raise your head. Rest your arms."   
  
He listened, seeing his aunt had taken the tea offered to her. She held her questions and waited for Hakuei to finish.   
  
"Tell me your reasons for wanting this marriage."   
  
"Hakuei-"   
  
"Hush. I have to ask him, Hakuryuu. You know I'll forever play the role of a mother. Let me do this."   
  
Hakuryuu could only settle on his legs, not much could be done.   
  
"I ask you again, Judar. What are your reasons for this marriage?"   
  
Judar looked like he was thinking about it, but he's given it thought many times, the times before this and the times before the proposal. He was asked why his focus was Hakuryuu, but why wouldn't you choose someone you've known since forever?   
  
Nothing is wrong with wanting to follow another until there is nothing to follow. He can't live long, he's not a magi anymore and he's just a man with magic, that's good enough, but he wants to guarantee he can always stay by Hakuryuu.   
  
"Hm...it is obvious, at least to me. I'd follow the one I pick as emperor. I follow his ideals and beliefs, I would travel with Hakuryuu until there was nothing left to see. If I am the oracle, then I'm his. I have decided this a very long time ago when I offered him and when I was stuck in the dark continent. I decided I wanted to be by his side, but I also can't replace him."   
  
He means it. He isn't lying. Not now. He can't act anymore and pretend everything he feels after spending such a long time with Hakuryuu, doesn't exist. It is there, that emotion is being tested right now.   
  
Hakuei sunk into her chair, still holding the tea.   
  
"I-I see...is that all?"   
  
"No. Hakuryuu is a crybaby, he uses to be terrible at kissing and he's awful at understanding jokes and making them. That's okay though, I'm not changing those things because I like him. So I hope I covered what my reasons are."   
  
Red is meant to be malicious, but ruby eyes peer at Hakuei and there's only softness, his eyes speak the truth and they are full of many things. Hakuei knows Judar is genuine, if she denied him, it would do nothing. Judar would still figure out a way to see Hakuryuu, she couldn't keep them apart and wouldn't want to.   
  
Her tea has cooled down, so she drinks it all in one go.   
  
"You have my permission."   
  
"I don't need that, but thank you general Hakuei. If Gyokuen just raised him, I would never know such a person, so I give my thanks."   
  
Sniffling could be heard and then sobbing, Judar has heard it before. He turns and its Hakuryuu, crying his eyes out until they are puffy and red, no tears left to shed.   
  
"See general Hakuei? It is as I said, Hakuryuu is a crybaby-"   
  
"Shut up! Hurry and give the tea to Kougyoku"   
  
Judar's aunt had already drunken her tea before asking Hakuryuu anything, but she made it very clear that Judar is now in Hakuryuu's care and so he must treat him right.   
Hakuryuu couldn't offer the second cup to another person in Judar's family. He never said who the second person was.   
  
Kougyoku accepts the tea, she asks nothing and downs the contents from the cup.   
  
"I'm really happy for you. Please take care of Hakuryuu and Hakuryuu please do the same!"   
  
Hakuryuu was still sniffling, but no longer sobbing. He already promised Judar and he's opened up to Judar's aunt and he's made Kougyoku understand that he's serious.   
  
It made Judar laugh a little, but he was happy.   
  
Hakuryuu was allowed to see the face of his husband, they tied a sash around their palms and recite their vowels.   
  
The sash is red and is made of silk, it pressed hard into their palms, it was guaranteed to leave a mark and would be sore, but that didn't matter. Hakuryuu will kiss the mark after everything is over, he wants to kiss Judar now and show off his husband to everybody.   
  
He knows his eyes are red and puffy, but he might just cry again. The swelling in his chest is becoming too much, but he'll hold on for Judar.   
  
"Haku? Pay attention."   
  
Was he not?   
  
"Huh? I am."   
  
"No. You've been staring at me like an idiot. Say your vowels."   
  
"R-right."   
  
He hopes Judar can't tell he's nervous, but he has the most readable face and Judar can see that something is the matter. He's asked him from time to time. even when they weren't on the best of terms, he still would come around and speak to him like they were good friends and ask what's on his mind.   
  
Hakuryuu appreciated it.  
  
"I...I really felt devoid of everything when you were gone. I called Aladdin cruel despite what I have done. I placed a flower in your casket in place of your body."   
  
Judar has never looked at his casket and wasn't interested in seeing it. He didn't know Hakuryuu used a flower to replace the loss of a body.   
  
"I wanted to die,"   
  
He didn't know that.   
  
"But Morgiana stopped me and kept an eye on me. I promised to get better, I made up my mind in case you came back."   
  
He wishes he were there, he doesn't like that Hakuryuu had to rely on Morgiana to keep him together. Judar has to think about what help he would've been?   
  
"I made up my mind, I wanted to marry you and when I traveled here, I was so happy. I was shaking with anxiety, I didn't plan on letting you leave me again, I couldn't. I'm still not in favor of my husband leaving me."   
  
He sounded like he might cry.   
  
"S-so, please don't!"   
  
He did start crying. He sobbed hard and didn't seem like he could hold himself up, he leaned onto Judar's shoulder and cried there.   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"For crying."   
  
Hakuryuu didn't need to look at Judar to know he was smiling. Judar couldn't run his fingers through his husband's hair, he settled for rubbing his back.   
  
"I've gotten used to Hakuryuu being a crybaby. I'm glad you don't drink anymore."   
  
It also has come to Judar's attention that Hakuryuu is a lot bigger than the last remembers, but his memory is for shit and you can't count on it. How does he realize so late though, Hakuryuu is taller than him now.   
  
He didn't think Hakuryuu would ever grow, but here they are.   
  
"Are you gonna stop hugging me? I gotta say my vowels too, y' know. Also, your sisters are watching, get a grip."   
  
Hakuryuu's hold on him wasn't as tight, his palm was on his back and their tied hands rested by their sides and he slowly released his hold on him. He rubbed his eyes like a child and only sniffled, waiting for Judar to began.   
  
"Hmm? What more can I say? I already told Hakuei my reason. Erm. I suppose I could say that I don't want to be lost anymore or driven by something malicious. It is better if I am with you. I'll find a way to prolong my life, but if I cannot, then I'll rest with you in the ground."   
  
"Judar-"   
  
"If reincarnation is real, then I'll make it my goal to find you and start over."   
  
Hakuryuu repeats to himself 'don't cry, don't cry. Don't you dare cry.' That was a bust because he broke down in sobs again. It was fine because the ceremony was over and Hakuei cut the sash. She rubbed her brother's back, trying to calm him, but he cried louder.   
  
They could sit and Hakuryuu was free to cry into his chest. Other's sat with them, including Alibaba who tried to tell him to man up.   
  
"Watch it. I can boot you from my wedding."   
  
Alibaba gave a 'hmph' and resumed drinking. One could only hope it wasn't alcohol, otherwise poor Morgiana.   
  
They were left alone for the night. Sisters handed out bracelets and different trinkets, dancing was present along wi as singing and different beats. It drowned out Hakuryuu, but he wasn't even crying anymore, he just wanted to be close to Judar.   
  
"I didn't know Kou would bring fireworks."   
  
"You wanted it to be better, right?"   
  
"I'm not complaining. Also, how long do you plan on being there?"   
  
"Forever. You're comfortable."   
  
Judar said nothing. Hakuryuu squeezed him and kept his face hidden from the others, his chest was beating fast and he felt like he was floating like his feet weren't touching the ground or Judar was lifting him up.   
  
"Do you want to see my mother? She's the last person you pour tea for."   
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"   
  
Judar shrugged and patted Hakuryuu's back, telling him to get off.   
  
"I don't know. I guess I just wanted it to be us. I'll fly us there on my staff."   
  
As Judar said that, he couldn't find it and called for his aunt.   
  
"Auntie! Where is my staff?"   
  
"Hm? Your brothers and sisters have it."   
  
His aunt pointed behind him and he turned, seeing a bunch of snot-nosed brats touching something that doesn't belong to them.   
  
Hakuryuu is left alone, watching Judar run and yell at his "siblings" to give him back his shit. It wasn't the first time Hakuryuu has seen him yell at a bunch of kids and threaten them, but they didn't take him seriously.   
  
"I was supposed to be watching his stuff, this happens often, but I don't know if you can tell that I'm tipsy."   
  
Judar's aunt laughed after explaining why her nephew's staff was "stolen".   
  
"Fortunately, I cannot tell."   
  
She took a sip of whatever the hell was in her cup. They only grew grapes and it's possible she's having wine, but Judar's family surprises him.   
  
"Good! Cause Judar would be reeeeally mad at me, so be good and don't tell, okay?"   
  
"Mhm."   
  
Judar was approaching them after getting his staff back, he was stomping as if he'd actually put a hole in the ground. That was his aunt's queue to leave and Judar snatched Hakuryuu by his hand, they wandered away from everyone.   
  
Judar hopped up onto his staff, waiting for Hakuryuu to get up as well.   
  
"If you don't feel like walking, then get your ass up here."   
  
"Yeah, yeah. You know I'm scared of heights."   
  
Hakuryuu propped himself up onto the staff and just like that, they took off.   
  
Hakuryuu held onto Judar's shoulders, Judar them told him that he has a better chance of staying on if he held onto his waist.   
  
They came across a familiar trail that you could follow to find the grave of his mother, then in view were many flowers and Hakuryuu didn't have the perfect view that high up, but he thinks new flowers were planted.   
  
They took a sharp turn and Hakuryuu yelped, moving his hands to squeeze at Judar's waist.   
  
"You did that on purpose!"   
  
"Huh? I told you, you have a better chance of NOT falling if you held onto my waist, you decided not to. Also, let go, we're here."   
  
He was right, the overgrown garden was in full view and then they only inched away from the earth. Judar hopped off and his feet were cushioned by the tall grass, Hakuryuu joined him and Judar took his staff with him.   
  
"Wait! I just remembered we didn't take any tea-"   
  
"The tea is right there dummy. I don't have good enough balance to carry tea and fly."   
  
Okay, he was right.   
  
Judar takes many sharp turns and won't warn you, so good luck.  
  
They kneeled before his mother's stones, new flowers did grow and they were placed around his mother's stones. Tea sat in porcelain pot next to a porcelain cup. Judar lifted the lid off the pot and the sweet smell of lavender hit their noses.   
  
He let Hakuryuu have the cup and pot, the tea smelled very sweet. He poured the contents into the porcelain cup and looked to Judar, asking him what next.   
  
"Well, either you drink it or I do."   
  
"Can we both drink it?"   
  
"You drink half and I'll drink the rest."   
  
"That's fine."   
  
Hakuryuu stared at the cup for a moment, he sighed and brought it to his lips and drunk it. He coughed after half of it went down.   
  
"What the fuck!"   
  
Judar received the cup.   
  
"Hey! My mom is here."   
  
"Sorry! But the tea, it's bitter!"   
  
"If Nerva fucked up mulling the wine, I'm gonna send him to another dimension."   
  
"Judar!"   
  
"Huh? Oh! Sorry, mom!"  
  
Hakuryuu laughed and his cheeks were flushed.   
  
Judar drunk the rest in one go. It was lavender, supposedly mulled wine and some spices, these were his mother's favorite things and he felt like he was coughing up a damn lung.   
  
Hakuryuu was still giggly, but he patted Judar's back and his hand slipped away when he fell over.   
  
"Are you okay-"   
  
"I'm fine! I'm fffricking okay!"   
  
Oh no.   
  
"Hakuryuu, Haku."   
  
"Mhm!"   
  
"You're drunk."   
  
"Noooo."   
  
"How many fingers am I holding up?"   
  
"Three! I'm not that bad! But maybe we should go back home.."   
  
Judar wanted to bottle this moment, he also wanted to apologize to his mother for such a thing happening at her grave, but from what Judar has heard, she's rolling in her grave now and she's losing her shit.   
  
Judar couldn't waste any more time, he didn't have strength like Hakuryuu, so he couldn't carry him.   
  
"Get on the staff Haku."   
  
"But I'll fall-"   
  
"No, you won't. Just lay on it-no, not like that! On your stomach."   
  
"Whyyyy, I wanna lay on my back!"   
  
"You can't. You'll ride it the way I do."   
  
Hakuryuu snickered, he tried to cover his mouth but failed and he just laughed as he floated along.   
  
The first thought is he's a fucking child if he thought that was funny, but it made Judar smile, so whatever! And the second thought is Judar doesn't wanna deal with a crying Hakuryuu, it is their wedding night and Judar's husband has cried enough tears.   
◇◇◇◇◇◇  
They managed to make it home, Judar is surprisingly sane from playing 20+ questions with Hakuryuu.   
  
"Seriously what's your favorite color? I really, reeeally wanna know!"   
  
"What's yours?"   
  
"Mm. Red. Reminds me of you."   
  
If Judar didn't answer him he'd yell until he got his attention.   
  
"Judar."   
  
Nothing.   
  
"Judar!"   
  
Nothing.   
  
"Juju."   
  
Nothing.   
  
"Juju, you're going to make me cry."   
  
"Then cry."   
  
"Juju!"   
  
"What?!"   
  
Judar yelled back and he sorta felt bad, Hakuryuu's expression made Judar think he was hurt and he wanted to apologize.   
  
"I really like you."   
  
"Ugh!!"   
  
He wasn't as upset as he thought.   
  
All that aside, he got Hakuryuu to sit while he left to get water, he came back and Hakuryuu was trying to undress.   
  
"Hey! I didn't tell you to undress. Drink this first."   
  
Hakuryuu stared at the cup-like he didn't know what the hell it was, Judar shoved it into his hand and yelled at him again to stop looking at it and drink it.   
  
Judar took off his headdress and any more dangling and flashy jewelry. He licked his thumb to wipe the vermilion mark off of his forehead, Hakuryuu commented and called Judar gross and Judar called him a baby.   
  
He took off his shoes and that's far as he'll go. He knows it's a bad idea, probably, to let him undress and then dress.   
  
He kept saying to Judar 'don't worry! I got it.' And because Judar himself is far too shy (more than he liked to) to undress his own husband.  
  
How could he undress someone else, when he can't even undress.   
  
He still had to undress, but he was in their bathroom, so it was whatever. Getting off all the makeup was fucking hard and then getting every piece of jewelry off of him and his damn wedding robe.   
  
He still got into his sleepwear, hearing Hakuryuu calling his name, he came out and prayed he wasn't naked.   
  
And he wasn't! Well, what do you know, He can dress.   
  
"Haku, before I get into this bed, is your manhood out?"   
  
"Wha-what? No!"   
  
"Great.   
  
Judar crawled into bed and fitted himself against Hakuryuu. He wanted to talk, but Judar told him to be quiet, he had a headache. Judar focused on himself getting  
  
  
for it.   
  
Alibaba asked Judar if he planned on expanding his family, his body is different.   
  
"If I do I'll make sure to be there for them."   
  
That was a good enough answer apparently, it put a smile on Alibaba's face.   
◇◇◇◇◇◇  
His aunt was hollering, he was afraid her voice would be shot. He tried his hardest to calm her down and stop her from raising her voice. She started crying and Hakuryuu took over.   
  
"I'm just so happy!"   
  
"Yeah, that' fine, but tone it down. My head hurts."   
  
"Ah! Did you start vomiting?"   
  
"No, not yet."   
  
"Good, good. Haku, my sweet boy, get your husband some milk."   
  
Judar's aunt became a mother figure to Hakuryuu as well and she started coming up with weird little nicknames for him. She'd call him blueberry because of his eyes and it uses to make Judar laugh.   
  
"How do you feel? You know with."   
  
His aunt made hand gestures that he could only guess was her trying to shape out his body, hoping he'd get what she's trying to convey.   
  
He really wanted to laugh, but it felt like someone hit him with a shovel.   
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine. Do you know Haku is really good at taking care of me? Oh, speaking of Haku."   
  
Hakuryuu came out of the kitchen, giving Judar the cup full of milk, Hakuryuu took a seat next to him and then immediately Judar complained about the milk being warm.   
  
"It'll help. Drink."   
  
"Ughhhh."   
  
His aunt had to speak, she looked like she might just fall out of her seat from the joy she's feeling.  
  
"How long has it been?"   
  
"Uh....two weeks..?"   
  
"Oh my, I'm so happy."   
  
"Please don't cry again, auntie."   
  
"How can I not?!"   
  
They talked for quite some time, Judar clocked out and took a nap on the sofa, so he has not a clue as to what Hakuryuu and his aunt were talking about. Hakuryuu woke him up around the evening and took him home, he made him broth from the community kitchen and Judar stayed in bed.   
  
It was a new routine from there, telling Judar what was he could eat and drink.   
  
"I have a taste...for some lettuce..."   
  
Hakuryuu laughed.   
  
"Wait, what?"   
  
"I don't know! You know because of this I now have strange cravings. I just want some lettuce and some tomatoes."   
  
"I'll cook you something with lettuce and tomatoes okay? If you actually taste them, don't complain."   
  
"I'm your husband, all I do is complain."   
  
Hakuryuu left Judar with a kiss on his cheek and silence. He couldn't hide his baby bump if he wanted and after a while he stopped trying. Of course, he felt different, but no-one is breathing down his neck and ridiculing him and he's more surprised that he made it this far without snapping.   
  
Okay, he has snapped, like once or twice, maybe more.   
  
So far only sisters can visit him, sometimes the brats he calls his siblings ask to touch his stomach and then you had to his aunt, continuously checking up on him, but its midnight and Hakuryuu and he are the only ones up.   
  
He continued to wait until the door opened and he carried a big pot of broth.   
  
They ate, obviously and Judar went on and on about why you don't wear shoes if you're carrying a child and there's literally a reason why he hates shoes. Dishes were put away, they would need to be washed in the community kitchen tomorrow.   
  
Hakuryuu would go out and wash them, but Judar is very needy.   
  
Judar fitted himself against Hakuryuu, Something he's always done and Hakuryuu runs his fingers through Judar's hair, the other hand that circled around to his back-traced the curve of Judar's spine.   
  
"I can't come up with names-well, not ones I LIKE. I don't know what to name them."   
  
"Mm. I'm sure you'll come up with something."   
  
"You think I'll be a good parent? Be honest Hakuryuu."   
  
"Mm. I'm sure you'll grow patience and will be able to raise them. You're already protective as it is."   
  
"Thank you. You won't be your mother?"   
  
"How can you be sure?"   
  
"I'm the oracle, believe me."   
  
Hakuryuu huffed a laugh in Judar's hair, hand running up to his shoulder blade and back down.   
  
"Right, right. Thank you."   
  
"Mhm. Goodnight."   
  
Hakuryuu's hand retreated back to Judar's hip, the other continued to play with inky black locks until Hakuryuu grew too tired.   
  
He was sure Judar was sleep by now, so he kissed his forehead.   
  
"See you tomorrow."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It isn't mpreg, trans Judar is in the tag. If you look at all of my work, someone is trans because I just can. 
> 
> Also I used Pakistani clothing as a reference for Judar. 
> 
> I also thought of them having a really awkward wedding cuz haku is just fucking crying.


End file.
